A Little Too Not Over You
by jichulets
Summary: Clef hasn't seen Umi in a long time, and he seems just a little too not over her.


Disclaimer: I don't own MKR or the song. (But I do wish I own David Archuleta!)

**A little too not over you**

"_It has been six years now, hasn't it?"_ Clef thought while staring out the window of his study. Hikaru and Fuu had just arrived in Cefiro for a visit. It has been a routine now for ten years for them to visit every other week or so, and he had heard that both of them are planning to stay for good, because they could not bring themselves to be away from their lovers, Lantis and Ferio. This brought his thoughts to a certain girl that he has not seen for almost six years now. Umi.

----xxxxx----

_**It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else**_

"Master Clef, have you heard the news?" Ascot asked Clef when he sat down at the head of the dining table to have lunch with the rest.

"What news? You know I don't like gossiping." Clef nonchalantly answered. Ascot replied "It's not gossip. It's about…..well, Umi."

"Umi?"

"Yes." This time, it was Fuu who spoke up. "We have just been talking about her before you arrived."

Clef's breath caught in anticipation of the news. It's been long since he's heard of Umi, and all he ever got out of Hikaru and Fuu was that she's fine. It seemed to him like they were hiding something from him.

_**It's for the best, I know it is  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside**_

"So what's the news?" Clef asked, trying to appear uninterested and failing dismally.

"Before we tell you, we just think you ought to know now that we've been keeping something from you." Fuu said. _So I was right,_ Clef thought.

Fuu broke the news to him.

"She's been engaged for over a year now, Clef. And she's getting married this year."

_**Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you**_

----xxxx----

_**Memories  
Supposed to fade  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it be this hard  
**_

"_Clef?'_

"_Yes, love, what is it?" Clef was on the seashore with Umi, taking a walk._

"_Would you be happy if I ever decide to stay here in Cefiro for good?" Umi asked innocently._

"_What kind of question is that?" Clef said, amused._

"_Oh, just answer."_

"_Do you even have to ask? I always dream of the day when I'll be able to spend everyday with you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Why Umi, do you doubt my love for you?"_

"_No. I love you too." And they kissed while the sun set, casting its glow on them._

_**And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out**_

He still remembered that day clearly. He wanted to make her feel that he loves her and that there's no doubt in his love for her. But he had to go and mess things up with her.

_**Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you**_

----xxxx----

_**Maybe I regret  
Everything I said  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
**_

"_Look Umi, this…..just would not work. And you know it." Clef said to her._

"_Why not? We have lasted this far. Why are you suddenly talking nonsense?" Umi was crying, but she tried to reason out with him._

"_This is not nonsense, Umi. We have made it drag this far, but this relationship we're having is unhealthy. I am the master mage, and I have my duties to Cefiro that I have to attend to. It's hard enough to balance our relationship with my duties, and you make it harder because you make me prioritize you more."_

"_That's not……I'm not competing! I know you have your duties, and I don't care if you prioritize them more than me! What's important to me is that I know I have you, and that we love each other!.......Or maybe……you just don't love me anymore?" _

"_Umi……." Clef looked at her. He wanted so much to tell her that he loves her very much, but this is what needs to be done._

_Umi stopped crying. With a surprisingly calm voice Umi said, "You have made such a long explanation. Why didn't you just say so from the beginning? Then I would not have been made a fool here in front of you. I guess I really do need to let go now. Sorry if I'm not enough for you. Good bye Clef." And Umi walked away, out of his sight, out of his life._

_**Now I'm on my own  
How I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand**_

He wanted so bad to call her back that day. He wanted to make it all okay. But all the chances are gone now.

She never visited again. She never wanted to see him again. She never longed for him again.

----xxxx----

_**Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
**_

"Oh. Oh, I see. Well send her my congratulations when you get back." Trying to look unaffected, Clef got up from the table and walked away.

_**Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do**_

He went back to his study. As he gazed through his window, he felt a tear fall down his cheek. Wiping them away, he said the words that were carried by the wind and never to be heard of again.

"Aishiteru, Umi. Forever and ever."

_**I'm just a little too not over you**_

_**----xxxx----**_

A/N: well guys…..this is my first Clemi fic, so please don't be too hard. But please tell me what you think of it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please review guys!

p.s. The song is by David Archuleta, with the same title as the fic. I didn't include some lines because I didn't know where to put them. Try listening to the song, it's ah-mazing!


End file.
